Club Penguin: The Movie/Transcript/7
Previous - 6 • Next - TBA (Jet Pack Guy brings out the handcuffs for Herbert and Klutzy, later Paxton turns on the EPF Phone and called Rookie and the others) Paxton: Hey everyone, we got great news... Cadence: We did it! Rockhopper: Aye! We finally stopped the invention, me hartie! Sensei: Now, the snow is finally back to normal in peace and harmony. Gary: Also, Olivia, how did the puffle get here? (Pooka snuggles to Olivia) Olivia: Oh, his name is Pooka, so I don't want him to be left alone in the woods. Director: I think Olivia can have Pooka. Rookie: Director? Director: Well, I will let you see my true identity, but first, I hereby declare Paxton and Olivia the new agents for Elite Penguin Force. I hereby thank you for helping us in the mission called Operation: Blackout. Paxton: Thank you, Director. Olivia: Yeah, thanks. Director: So now... to reveal my true identity, I am... (The Director walked into the light and it was revealed to be Aunt Arctic as the Director) Aunt Arctic: Aunt Arctic, Director of the EPF. (Everyone is surprised) Jet Pack Guy: Wait a sec, you are the Director? Aunt Arctic: That's right, everyone. I am the director of the Elite Penguin Force, and not just a journalist and an editor for the Club Penguin Times newspaper. Herbert: You're telling me that the Director is a she? Then how is your voice a male? Aunt Arctic: Oh, I was just using my oldest finest invention, like this. (presses the tiniest button with her glasses as it changes her voice to the Director's) Whenever I talk in the screen to keep my profile safe, thinking as a male, I use the voice-changing device to sound like the director of the FBI. (her voice goes back to normal and she puts her voice-changing device away in her pocket) You know what I mean? Rookie: Wow! So awesome! (faints) Dot: Now that the mission is completed, let's get back to the nice igloo. Paxton: Okay, Dot. Let's go. Oh, by the way, Herbert and Klutzy, you're coming with us. Herbert: To where? Paxton: To jail. That's where you'll be going. (Scene cuts to Herbert and Klutzy behind bars inside a jail cell with the air conditioning unit that blows out the heat) Herbert: Well, it was a bad thing, but at least this place has some heat. (Scene cuts to the heroes walking back to the Town as many penguins were cheering for them as Paxton and Olivia's parents are feeling happy and they hug Paxton and Olivia that they survived, when Aunt Arctic walks to Paxton and Olivia) Aunt Arctic: Paxton, Olivia, will you like to join the EPF and help us fight crime? Paxton: Really? Well... sure, we will like to join you, and we'll help you protect the island from any harm. Olivia: And including my Pooka? (Aunt Arctic nods her head for yes) Olivia: Oh, thank you, sir. Aunt Arctic: I'm actually a woman. Olivia: Oh! Whatever. Anyways, thank you, ma'am. We won't let you down. Paxton: I could definitely agree with her, Aunt Arctic. Besides, all penguins wanted to stay safe on the island, and of course, they always like to waddle around and meet new friends at Club Penguin, that's all. Aunt Arctic: I think... the island is safe... for now. We will do another mission sometime, but right now, let's go back to the igloo and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a brand new day for us at Club Penguin. Let's go. (Paxton, Olivia, Pooka, and Aunt Arctic started walking back to the igloo as the camera pans up to the sky, and then the scene fades into nighttime as the Dance Club is open for a huge party when the song, "The Party Starts Now", sung by Cadence with the Penguin Band, started playing. As the song plays, many penguins, including Paxton, Olivia, and many other heroes, are seen dancing as the credits roll.) song is in under construction (Scene cuts to Herbert and Klutzy who were still trapped, as they were calm until they both heard a noise) Herbert: Gaahhh! That noise is awful too! And I can't cover my ears! We had to get outta here! Quick, Klutzy, do you have anything to escape? Klutzy: Hang on a sec... (checks his backpack) Aha, got it! (gets a shovel out from his backpack) Pack your bags, master. We're moving to Hawaii! Herbert: Hawaii? (shrugs) Oh well. I guess we should go and move there, and... and live there instead of my old cave here at CLub Penguin Island in Antarctica, and besides, it's even better than the Club Penguin Island and the whole entire Antarctica, at least. Let's get digging. (Herbert is digging very fast as he and Klutzy escaped from jail and heads back to Herbert's old cave, only for them to pack up their suitcases. When they finished packing, Herbert and Klutzy got out of the cave, went to the beach, hijack a boat, and then, they sailed away from Club Penguin Island to Hawaii. The scene fades to black, and then the scrolling closing credits started rolling afterwards.) (After the credits are over, the curtains close and hide the screen, ending the movie. The scene cuts to 10 penguins, with Paxton, Olivia, Colin, and Duke Weaselton (who records the movie with the portable video camera, and then hides it before someone spotted him), talking about the movie.) Colin: You know, guys, this has got to be one of the best animated Disney movies I have ever watched, in my own opinion, of course. Paxton: This is a good movie. Olivia: I agree with you, Paxton. Duke Weaselton: That movie is so good, that I recorded the entire film, and now, I will make this into a bootleg DVD from Weaselton Home Video. Otherwise, I would have to wait... until the movie comes out on DVD and Blu-Ray in a few months, for real. Paxton: Actually, if you make this into a bootleg DVD, you will end up getting sued by Disney, and then let the police arrest you, and if they did, you will end up in jail, and you will have to stay there for 5 years. If you stay in jail for 5 years for making this movie into a bootleg DVD, then you will receive a fine of $250,000 from the FBI, and you will owe the FBI that kind of money. Duke Weaselton: But we're cartoons! We can do whatever we want! Besides, we are still the property of the Disney animators. Olivia: Okay, that's enough breaking the fourth wall for one day. We are in a post-credits scene right now. Oh, here comes the cleaner. Act natural. (The cleaner walks by, cleaning up the theater, and stops to talk to the audience) Cleaner: Excuse me, everyone, I think you all have to leave. (Everyone is shocked) Movie Penguin: Why? Colin: Because, we had to go to a new island. I'm so sorry about this, sir, but the original Club Penguin game is now closed... permanently. Cleaner: That's right. So get moving. You folks have to leave. Duke: Come on, we don't have to be late for a ride to the new island and miss the boat. Movie Penguin: Well... alright. Have a good day, stranger. (Everyone left the movie, and the cleaner sweeps up the popcorn on the floor, humming to the tune of "When You Wish Upon A Star" from Disney's Pinocchio. The scene fades to black as the logos for both Walt Disney Animation Studios and Disney appear, and the screen fades out to black afterwards, ending the movie completely.) Previous - 6 • Next - TBA Category:Transcripts